fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Ferbastyczne urodziny
Ferb ma urodziny i rozdaje każdemu cukierki, ale od Fineasza dostanie na przyjęciu kartkę, którą gdy powie życzenie spełni się. Dundersztyc zamierza to ukraść by mieć wiele innych rzeczy. Bohaterowie *Nauczycielka biologii *Buford Van Stomm *Ferb Fletcher *Heinz Dundersztyc *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Fineasz Flynn *Baljeet Tjinder *Sprzedawca *Tłum dziewczyn kochających Ferba *Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Fretka Flynn *Winnifred Fletcher *Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead *Pepe Pan Dziobak Odcinek (W szkole; trwa lekcja biologii) Nauczycielka: Mrówkojady to ssaki. Jedzą... a zresztą co ja będę gadać skoro każdy wie co jedzą, co nie Buford? (Buford śpi) Buford? Buford! (Buford się budzi) Buford: Eee... Australia leży w Europie? Nauczycielka: To nie geografia. Buford: Mogłaby pani powtórzyć pytanie, żebym nie odpowiedział źle? Nauczycielka: Co jedzą mrówkojady? Buford: Eee... jagody? Nauczycielka: Mrówkojad - nazwa sama wskazuje. Buford: Jedzą jakieś jady? Nauczycielka: Nie! Mrówki, jedzą mrówki. Pała Buford! Buford: Przynajmniej mam, a nie tak jak Baljeet, który nic tam nie ma. (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się jesień, a z jesienią szkoła i czasu wolnego jest naprawdę mało. Szkoła nawet nie jest taka zła, bo można też robić szalone rzeczy w tej szkole... Na przykład: Przerobić ławkę na super rakietę lub też ściągać na matmie. Zrobić wybuchową mieszankę, Buforda obrzucić jedzeniem. Buford: Nawet o tym nie wspominajcie. Zamrozić dyrektorkę, zmniejszyć nauczyciela, A potem tego nie naprawić. Fineasz: Tak, jak najbardziej. Harować w stołówce, zrobić dziurę w ścianie, Lub zamienić swoją miłość na Ferba! Nicole: Hej! Co to miało być? Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim zaczną się wakacje, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb hałasują nawet w szkole! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Ferbastyczne urodziny (Następny dzień w szkole; w klasie Fineasza i Ferba. Ferb stoi na środku, a wszyscy śpiewają mu piosenkę urodzinową) Klasa: Niech żyje nam... Ferb! Buford: No nareszcie koniec piosenki. Dawaj w końcu te cukierki. Ferb: Chwila. Dostaniesz je gdy do ciebie dojdę. Buford: A co jeśli nie dojdziesz? Ferb: Jak nie dojdę? Buford: Potkniesz się, złamiesz nogę i zamiast przyjść do mnie to pojedziesz do szpitala. (Ferb zaczyna chodzić po klasie i potyka się) Buford: Aaa! Nie! Czy nic się nie stało? Ferb: Nie, nic. Buford: Nie mówię o tobie tylko o cukierkach. (Później) Ferb: Z racji tego, że obchodzę dzisiaj trzynaste urodziny to zapraszam wszystkich do mnie. Pana Dundersztyca też zapraszam. Dundersztyc: Och, dziękuję za zaproszenie. (Dzwoni dzwonek; klasa wychodzi na korytarz) Izabela: Cieszysz się, że w końcu masz 13 lat? Ferb: No pewnie. Tylko szkoda, że wśród was ostatni obchodzę urodziny. Fineasz: Nie martw się tym. Inni na przykład mają urodziny w grudniu. Ferb: Jak przyjdziecie dzisiaj to nie zapomnijcie kupić mi prezentu. (Gdzieś na ulicy) Baljeet: I co my tu robimy? Buford: Muszę przecież kupić prezent Ferbowi. (Buford i Baljeet idą do sklepu filmowego) Buford: Przepraszam, ile kosztuje GTA 2? Sprzedawca: Słucham? Nie mam takiego filmu. (Buford i Baljeet wychodzą) Buford: Idiota ze mnie, miałem się zapytać ile kosztuje PS 2. Baljeet: Ale to sklep ze filmami. Buford: Nie powiem, że masz rację. (W ogródku; wszyscy rozdali prezenty Ferbowi) Ferb: Och, dziękuję wam. Został mi tylko Fineasz. Co mi dasz? Fineasz: Coś wyjątkowego. (daje mu kartkę) Ferb: Kartka? To jest niby prezent wyjątkowy? Fineasz: Ta kartka spełnia życzenia. Ferb: Serio? Zobaczmy. Chciałbym mrożoną herbatę. (w rękach Ferba pojawia się mrożona herbata) Fineasz: Ferb, zmarnowałeś życzenie. Ferb: Jak? Przecież mam jeszcze dużo do wykorzystania. Fineasz: Miałeś tak naprawdę tylko jedno życzenie. Ferb: Że co?!? Dlaczego mówisz mi to dopiero teraz?! Fineasz: Dobra, żartuję. Tak naprawdę masz nieskończoną ilość życzeń. Ferb: Uff... to dobrze. (Dundersztyc również znajduje się w ogródku) Dundersztyc: Nieskończona ilość życzeń? Muszę mieć tę kartkę. Ferb: Hmm... pomyślmy. Chciałbym mieć iPhone 7. (pojawia się iPhone 7) Super! Chcę drzewo z pieniędzmi! (pojawia się drzewko z pieniędzmi) Chcę, żeby wszystkie dziewczyny mnie kochały! (Pojawia się tłum dziewczyn kochających Ferba) Tłum dziewczyn: Kochamy cię, Ferb! Linda: I co z tego, że jesteś moim pasierbem, ale i tak chcę być tylko twoja! Ferb: Macocha? Fretka? Babcia? Rodziny nie chciałem w to mieszać. Moranica: Odsuńcie się no! On jest tylko mój! Ferb: Moranica 2.0 czy Moranica? Moranica: Nie poznajesz mnie kochanie? To ja, Moranica! (Zaczyna się rozbierać) No chodź ty mój, kłębuszku. Ferb: Chciałbym, żeby kochały mnie dziewczyny w moim wieku! (Większość dziewczyn znika) Ferb: Coś was mało. Skoro ma być was tak mało to anuluję to życzenie. (Życzenie anulowane) Fineasz: Ach, racja. Zapomniałem wspomnieć, że jak anulujesz jakieś życzenie to już nie będziesz mógł go spełnić jeszcze raz. Ferb: To kicha. Oznacza to, że będę samotnym wilczkiem. Fineasz: Nie przejmuj się tym. Na pewno któraś cię pokocha, na przykład może kiedyś będzie nią Izabela. Izabela: Co? Zapomnij! Wolę kogoś innego. Fineasz: Dobra. Izabela: (do siebie) I trójkątniejszego, czyli ciebie Fineasz... (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Impreza tego chłopaka nawet fajna była, ale teraz muszę pomyśleć jak zabrać mu tę magiczną kartkę. Do nich tam nie wejdę, bo mogą mnie zauważyć, a nawet jeśli by mnie nie zauważyli to mógłbym zostawić odciski palców. Hmm... już wiem! Zbuduję Kartko-Przyciągator! (Chwilę później) Dundersztyc: Finito! Włączamy. (Inator przyciągnął masę różnych kartek) Coś sporo tych kartek. Szukanie tej właściwiej zajmie wieki. Odeślę te kartki i pokombinuję trochę nad inatorem. (Kolejną chwilę później) Dundersztyc: Przyciągator-Kartki-Zielonowłosego-Którą-Dostał-Na-Swoje-Trzynaste-Urodziny-Inator! Sory za taką dość długą i skomplikowaną nazwę, ale muszę być dokładny o jaką kartkę chodzi. Włą-cza-my! (inator przyciąga kartkę Ferba) Tak! Mam karteczkę! (Pepe wchodzi) O, Pepe Pan Dziobak! Witaj dziobaku! Chciałbym cię zobaczyć w klatce! (Pepe chce go zaatakować, ale zostaje uwięziony w klatce) O, a jednak ta kartka działa u każdego. (W domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Ferb: Ej, Fineasz. Widziałeś moją kartkę? Fineasz: Nie. A gdzie ją ostatnio widziałeś? Ferb: W ogródku. Fineasz: To pewnie wiatr musiał porwać. Ferb: Raczej tak. Czyli to koniec życzeń. Teraz ktoś ją znajdzie i będzie miał nieskończoną ilość życzeń. Fineasz: Jeśli ma dzisiaj urodziny. Ferb: Jak to? To działa tylko u jubilata? Fineasz: Jeśli jesteś w posiadaniu takiej kartki w dniu urodzin to masz nieskończoną ilość życzeń tego dnia, a jak innego dnia to masz tylko jedno życzenie na rok. Ferb: O, to super! (W Spółce Zło) Dundersztyc: Chciałbym być władcą całego Okręgu Trzech Stanów! (nic się nie dzieje) Co? Czemu to nie działa? O, tu coś pisze drobnym druczkiem. Jeśli jesteś w posiadaniu takiej kartki w dniu urodzin to masz nieskończoną ilość życzeń tego dnia, a jak innego dnia to masz tylko jedno życzenie na rok. Muszę wziąć okulary albo lupę. (patrzy przez lupę) Jeśli jesteś w posiadaniu takiej kartki w dniu urodzin to masz nieskończoną ilość życzeń tego dnia, a jak innego dnia to masz tylko jedno życzenie na rok. Dziadowska ta kartka! (Targa kartkę) I już po niej. (Wszystkie życzenia zostają usunięte) Dundersztyc: I co ter... (Pepe go atakuje) A ty skąd tutaj?! Klatka zniknęła? Chyba dlatego, że to było moje życzenie, które potargałem. (Pepe go bije w twarz) A bij mnie dalej. (Napisy końcowe) (W ogródku) Ferb: FINEASZ! Fineasz: Co się stało? Ferb: Wszystkie moje życzenia zniknęły! Fineasz: Pewnie dlatego, że ktoś potargał kartkę. Ferb: A, to spoko. Myślałem, że ktoś mi je ukradł. KONIEC